Unexpected
by Project Shadow
Summary: ShadowxAmy Oneshot. Shadow and Amy Fluff! glee Something unexpected happens. Rated T for safety


**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur

**A/N - My first jolt at a ShadAmy one-shot (well my first one-shot that's within 10,000 words XD); just to dislodge the cobwebs in my brain and to get my brain through the god damned writers block that has over come my brain for _In Loving Memory _and _Lycan Blood _again! -Puts head on desk and whacks it a few times- Anywho... -grin- Shadow might seem a bit ooc, although I've tried to keep him in character... -sweatdrop-**

----------------------

**Unexpected**

Amy wasn't the kind of girl to be pushed around or be told what to do; well that was before _he_ came along. Not that he actually caused her any physical violence or anything like that or told her what to do very often. He turned her world upside down. His eyes had snared her and his darkness engulfed her. She was trapped, but strangely; it was where she wished to be. Safe in his arms. Amy felt Safe. Safer than she had felt for a long time. Sonic hadn't made her feel this safe and he was meant to be her hero. Sonic hadn't even made her feel wanted, not even when they had dated for awhile. Surprisingly it was Amy who had ended the relationship, due to Amy's findings of Sonic's true personality and finding out he really was a self absorbed asshole. She turned her gaze to the dark figure next to her. The red highlights of the figures spikes glistening in the light from the moon. Shadow was her hardest challenge, but he had succumbed to her charms in the end. Whilst looking at the red tinted spikes her deep thoughts came back. Although Shadow was here next to her, she knew that if he'd of had the chance, he wouldn't have said yes to her. A sad look forced its way on to her face. Shadow wasn't the easiest person to get along with, but he was deep. So deep that you could drown in him. Which was a welcome change to Amy, Sonic's shallowness and obvious carefree nature was what drew her to him in the first place, but as he got older the carefree nature turned into arrogance. Shadow did loads of things Sonic didn't. Shadow respected Amy for who she was, not like Sonic who didn't realize his own feelings until she was with Shadow and happy for once. When Sonic and she had split, Amy had gone on a walk to clear her mind. She wasn't upset, which confused her. She had walked to her favourite spot in Emerald Coast, when she got there she saw Shadow sitting on the sand, by himself, staring up at the night sky with so much pain and loneliness. Amy decided that she wanted to be his friend to brush away the loneliness and get to know the _real _Shadow. Of course Shadow had objected at every point in their friendship and nearly Chaos Controlled in shock, confusion and fright when the pink hedgehog had first kissed him. Shadow turned in his sleep, which made Amy come out of her revere. Looking at the sleeping hedgehog, she gently stroked his cheek, smiling lovingly at him. His natural frown lightened at her touch, which made Amy's smile widen. Silly little things like that mattered to Amy, even if he was asleep Shadow always made her smile. Amy leant over and kissed Shadow on the forehead before settling down next to him; smiling when a protective black and red arm was thrown over her waist.

---

Shadow awoke feeling slightly better than when he had gotten into bed last night. For some unknown reason he wasn't feeling like himself the night before. He had hidden it from Amy... Just. As he opened his ruby eyes, his vision was full of pink. A blush stained his cheeks as he noticed his arms were wrapped securely around her. Although Amy and he were _'dating' _he didn't like being caught off guard, especially infront of Amy. He quickly detangled himself and got up, stretching his relaxed muscles. He didn't remember getting so involved with the petite hedgehog; but he knew that he wouldn't change it, not now, not ever. Amy had buried herself into his heart. He knew letting her get this close to him was dangerous for her. Somewhere Shadow was afraid of what might happen to her, but the happiness of her was just too overwhelming. He hadn't felt this happy since that horrible day on the ARK. Shadow shook his head. His mind went to when Amy found him on the beach. She had offered him friendship then later; love. Shadow wasn't sure if he was capable of loving Amy Rose, but he was going to do his god damned hardest to make her happy. Shadow was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed a pair of emerald eyes had rested on him. Shadow looked back at the bed, startled to see Amy awake and staring at him.

"Morning" She said giving him one of those wide smiles she once reserved for Sonic. Shadow let a little grin onto his lips.

"Morning" He replied. Shadow looked at Amy's appearance, she had major bed hair, but that didn't matter to Shadow. He thought she was beautiful. Not that he'd ever tell anyone that. He walked to the bedroom door and left Amy in bed. As he walked down the stairs he tried to get the blush off his cheeks. No matter how much he liked the rose hedgehog, the way she constantly made him blush was tedious. Shadow sat at the kitchen table, not that he was waiting for breakfast or anything, he liked sitting in Amy's kitchen. It was where Amy and he spent many nights talking to each other. _Well her talking at me at least_ Shadow thought a slight smirk on his face. That was one of his so called flaws. He didn't let people see the _real _him often. He enjoyed teasing her back then, making her tell him three things before he revealed something about himself. A hand on his shoulder bought him out of his thoughts. He looked up at the owner of the hand and the owner smiled down at him

"Any breakfast this morning Shadow?" Amy asked him. Shadow shook his head and Amy nodded in understanding. Shadow didn't eat much, only evening meals and that was fine with him. He got up, walked over to the pink hedgehog and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Amy giggled; she loved it when he was affectionate. It was a rare occurrence and she relished it every time. Shadow rubbed his muzzle against her neck before going to the back door and out into the crisp summer morning. He was going to run.

---

Amy sighed as she saw her boyfriend run off. He was never affectionate for long and when it was for more than three seconds it was when they were in bed together. Amy smiled; she wished nothing but good things on Shadow. In the first stages of their relationship, Amy constantly worried over whether he was actually going to return, he did every time, but it was never clockwork. Amy quickly made herself some toast. She stood looking out of her kitchen window, occasionally taking a bite out of the toast. Amy loved Shadow with all of her heart and soul, she truly did. She thought what she had felt for Sonic was love... But she was wrong. Her feelings for Shadow far outweighed the feelings she once had for Sonic. With her toast finished she walked back up the stairs; halfway up and her gut twisted. She rushed to the bathroom where she promptly threw up. _Odd_ she thought. She knew there _was_ a possibility of her being pregnant, but she shrugged it off. It was more than likely the stomach bug that was going around than her first thought. She stayed in the bathroom for a few minutes, making sure she wasn't going to be sick again. When she was positive, she had a quick shower and quickly got dressed in her usual pink dress. She was going to get a test, just to put her mind at rest. She left a note on the kitchen table for Shadow, not telling him what she was getting, but where she was going. She left it in plain sight so Shadow wouldn't miss it. Before she went out of the door and made her way to Westopolis.

When Amy reached Westopolis, she quickly made a bee-line to the chemist, paying no attention to her surroundings. She wanted to get this over and done with as quickly as possible. A few old people were in the queue, but other than that it was deserted. Amy relaxed a bit and went to see what tests they had on offer. Amy looked confused at them, how could there be so many tests for the same purpose? She picked one up and read the back of the box, her eyebrows furrowed before she put the box back, the language used was too complicated. She picked up another and smiled, this one was much easier and was digital. Amy wandered to the cash register and placed the box on the counter. The blonde woman behind it picked up the box and quickly scanned it and put it in a little bag. Amy was grateful; the embarrassment of being caught with something like that would have killed her. She quickly paid and scurried out of the shop. Amy went into a clothes shop next to get herself a new t-shirt just to make Shadow not ask questions. She didn't like lying to him, but it was the best for now. She quickly dashed round the store, found something pink that she liked, brought it and hurried home. The chemist bag hidden within the clothes one.

---

Shadow ran to Emerald Coast, he needed to think of what he could get Amy to show he cared for her. Whilst running he decided to be a bit more affectionate to her, but something told him that wasn't enough. He was in over his head and he knew it. He was damned if he was going to go to the Faker or his friends. Roses were out of the question, as were any kind of flower. He held his head. If being with someone was as difficult as this; he could understand why Sonic preferred to be single. Jewellery was an option, but what kind of jewellery? Shadow groaned he knew Amy was picky when it came to jewellery; standing in a jewellery shop for three hours just to walk out empty handed had taken its toll on the black hedgehog; but if he was on his own, it could be a speedy visit. Shadow smirked, although he knew Amy would have a fit if he picked something she didn't like, what he had in mind wouldn't. It would make her _very _happy. No matter if she didn't like it. Shadow stood and brushed himself off., it was now or never. He was the Ultimate Lifeform, he could do anything. With that in mind, he ran back towards Westopolis.

Shadow stared at the selection of jewellery in front of him, mouth agape. Rouge would have fainted if she was to see such a wide variety of jewels and precious metal. Shadow wasn't impressed that he'd have to spend time actually looking through all of these items infront of him. Shadow sighed to himself, he was going to look carefully and locate something that he knew she'd find special. He glared at the sparkling jewels for making him do something he thought was going to be easy. He looked over the necklaces first, carefully looking over each one in the display case. Careful selection was going to be key in this operation; he wanted Amy to be happy. Not seeing anything particularly appealing, he started to look over the earrings. Shadow couldn't find anything in the earrings or bracelets. He was close to storming out when he noticed something red in the corner of his eye. Shadow looked around and saw the perfect present; a sly grin came over his face. Amy was going to love it.

---

Amy paced in her bathroom. She'd read the instructions twice before doing the test and impatient as she was; the wait was more than welcome. She kept glancing at it, as if expecting it to talk to her. When she had estimated the five minute wait, she nervously walked over to the little white stick. She picked it up with her eyes tightly closed, she wished for a negative result. She decided to get it over and done with, opened her eyes and stared down at the prediction window. Her mouth fell open in shock and horror. The digital display read only one word. _Pregnant_. Amy felt like fainting, or ripping out her smooth pink spikes. She walked out of the bathroom with the test in a death grip. She wasn't afraid of what had happened; she was just afraid of how Shadow would react. He would be home soon, she could hide it from him, but he had the uncanny ability to sense things like that. Plus the fact that Shadow would brand her as a liar if she did keep it from him. A headache developed and she groaned in complaint. Why was it when she was contemplating something important a headache always made itself known? The same thing had happened when she was debating on kissing the black hedgehog or not. A sigh escaped her lips, today was obviously not her day. She turned back into the bathroom and placed the test on an empty shelf in her bathroom cabinet before shutting it in the darkness.

Amy placed a full glass of water on the counter and reached to get some painkillers for her head. Her headache had gotten worse the more she thought of her little problem in the bathroom cabinet. Amy knew she loved Shadow, and Shadow loved her in his own way. All she could think about was his reaction. It might be bad and he might leave her; the thought brought tears to her eyes. She wouldn't admit it to herself, but she was scared. She put the pills in her mouth, took the glass and washed the little white pills down. She sat at her kitchen table and put her head in her hands. When Shadow arrived back from his run, she was going to tell him straight away. How she was going to tell him was an entirely different matter.

---

Shadow stood infront of the house he shared with Amy, looking at the building. He sighed, how was he going to pull off what he was planning? Or more to the point, why was he doing it? He wondered for a moment how Amy had actually buried herself in his heart. He shook his head, now was not the time to think about that; he needed to be calm and collected. Shadow straightened his back with a new resolve and bravado; he was going to go through with it, no matter what. Shadow the Hedgehog was scared of nothing and he could do anything. Shadow walked up to the front door, opened it and walked in. Shadow frowned; where was Amy hugging him, this isn't what normally happened when he came in from his run. He walked to the kitchen doorway. Amy was still sat at the kitchen table, head in her hands. Shadow walked silently up to her, not wanting to startle the little pink hedgehog. He took the chair opposite her and sat, facing her. Amy looked up in shock; she wasn't expecting him back for another hour.

"What's wrong?" He asked bluntly. Amy smiled; Shadow had such a way with words.

"I'm fine" She lied, Shadow picked up on it and gave her an 'I don't believe you' look and Amy sighed. "I'm not well"

"Right, because of?"

"Damn it Shadow!" She complained "I'm just ill" she lied again

"Liar" Shadow replied coolly. Amy stared at him for a moment before she burst out into tears. Shadow's eyes widened in surprise, he hadn't done anything had he? He stood, walked around the table to Amy and placed a hand on her shoulder. Amy jumped out from the chair and hugged him close. Shadow wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "What's wrong Amy?" He asked again softly. Amy hug tightened and her sobs became louder. Shadow pulled back, placed his gloved hand under her chin and lifted her head up so she was looking into his ruby eyes.

"I'm… I'm…" She started but she lost confidence in her own words and buried her head back into Shadow's bib of white fur.

"You're what?" He asked, still keeping his voice soft. Amy took a staggered breath in before she managed to back away from Shadow's body and look back into his eyes. Shadow looked back into her emerald eyes and he got worried when he saw fear swirling there.

"I'm... Pregnant" She said quickly before burying her head back into the white fur. Shadow gawped at her. He was going to be a... Father. A feeling of pride mixed with fear rushed through him. He was also confused, but he held Amy close to him; not willing to let her go. He then had an idea. He pushed Amy back and reached into his glove. Amy looked at him puzzled, but when she saw what he pulled out of his glove, fresh tears filled her eyes.

"I guess this now has a deeper meaning than I had originally planned" He said, blush spreading over his cheeks. He quickly placed the little velvet box on the kitchen table, before he retreated into the living room. Amy looked at the little box before she looked to where Shadow had gone. Curiosity got the better of her and she picked up the black velvet box. As she started to open it her heart started to beat faster, scared and excited of what she might find. When the box was open she looked down at the object in awe. Amy had never seen anything as beautiful as the piece of jewellery she was looking at. She clutched the box by her heart and ran the way Shadow had disappeared. Amy found him sitting on the sofa, looking at the wall blankly.

"Shadow?" She said to get his attention, Shadow looked at her and tears filled her eyes. His ruby eyes gazed down to the box and a small smirk crossed his face "What's this for?" She asked showing him the contents of the box. A beautiful silver ring with a red ruby on it shone from the light coming in from the window. Shadow looked back at the wall.

"That is for you" He stated simply, as if it explained everything. Amy frowned.

"I know, but what is it in _aid_ of?" Shadow shrugged at her question.

"I thought that maybe if I bought you something nice it would show you how much I care for you" He said softly. Amy's eyes had overflowed with tears and they were steadily running down her cheeks.

"So now...?"

"I guess we're engaged" He said simply. Amy squealed in happiness and jumped on the unsuspecting onyx hedgehog, who just caught her. He was about to comment on how dangerous it was to do things like that when she captured his lips with hers. Shadow was too shocked to move before he reciprocated. As they kissed Amy wrapped her arms around him securely and Shadow wrapped his arms around her waist. Amy pulled away, a blush across her petite cheeks.

"I love you Shadow" She said happily. Shadow smiled, for the first time in fifty years he was actually happy. Happy and in love.

----

By God! o.O -apologises for the crapness and gets working on _In Loving Memory _and _Lycan Blood_- Hope you enjoyed this, cos I sure enjoyed writing it -smile-

Au Revior

x


End file.
